Jack Frost: 300 years to spend
by CrazyDragon200
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Jack has done in those 300 years that the movie didn't show? If you have, you should read this story. I am always open for ideas, so if you have any, let me know! -image credits to Julia Lost-
1. Prologue

Darkness. That was the first thing I knew.

It was dark, it was cold... And I was scared.

Then...

I saw the moon.

So big, so bright, and it seemed to chase the darkness away.

Meanwhile, it was as if it pulled me up, through a hard surface that cracked and eventually broke from its force. I was lifted into the air, above the treetops, and had a clear view of the gigantic glowing orb in the sky. I felt like it was smiling at me.

And then, I wasn't scared anymore.

The moon gently let me down, back to the ground. I looked down, below me. I saw the icy surface of a frozen lake, some cracks where it had broken to let me through, and a lot of snow on the banks of the lake. _Looks like it is winter,_ I thought. Something was bothering me, though, but as a couldn't figure it out, I put it to the back of my mind to sort it later.

My feet touched the cracked ice, which promptly froze solid.

I looked at my hands. The skin was pale, the fingers lean and quick; like they were used to do many things, and in a very short time. I noticed a weight on my shoulders. I looked and saw a cloak draped over them. The tips and edges of it were frozen. I was just wondering why that was, when I heard a faint whisper. I looked in its direction, and found myself looking at the moon once more.

 _"Your name is Jack Frost."_

I waited, thinking that he would tell me more, but as I heard nothing I figured that he was done. I didn't think much of it.

I tried to walk, and almost slipped. I laughed at my clumsiness; I had forgotten that I was standing on ice. I straightened my stance, and tried again, being more careful with the slippery surface this time. I took a few steps while looking around. It looked like I was in the middle of a forest. Taking another step, my left foot touched something hard, other than ice. I looked down, and saw what seemed to be a normal tree branch; but when I touched it with the toe of my right foot, a bit of frost appeared on its surface. I crouched down, took the branch off of the ice, and held it before my eyes.

While I was examining the form of the branch – which resembled a shepherd's staff – and the frost appearing on it when I touched it, I accidently dropped one end. I instinctively shielded my face with my right elbow. I heard a strange sort of sizzling and crackling as the tip of the branch hit the frozen surface of the lake. _Magic,_ was the first word that came to mind when I heard that sound. Deeming it safe enough, I lowered my arm after less than a second, to see something weird, strange, and very fascinating.

There were ice flowers growing where the ice and the wood had met.

I looked back at the staff-shaped branch in wonder. _Could it to that again?_

I stood up and walked to one of the nearby trees. Standing in front of it, I lightly tapped the curl of the staff on the bark. Again the beautifully patterned frost appeared. I grinned; this was fun! I turned around to face another tree, and made the ice flowers grow on that one too. I was laughing now. I turned around and began to run across the surface of the lake, dragging my staff behind me, laughing all the time.

Somehow, the wind seemed to notice my joy, and swept me off of my feet and up in the air. I was startled at first, and wobbled in the air; but once I found out that I could control what I did, I calmed down, spread my arms, and hung still in the air. I grinned again. _Cool!_ But because of that thought, even a small one like that, I focussed on how awesome this was instead of on flying and keeping my balance, therefore the wind dropped me and I fell trough a tree – seemingly hitting every single branch – before coming to a halt on a particular broad branch just above the treetops with my arms and legs around it. Strange enough, I wasn't hurt. Again, I laughed. _Wow, I am quite the cheerful guy, am I not?_

I picked myself up from the branch, crouching on top of it. I heard a sound to my right. It sounded like music of some sort. Looking there, I saw a small village near the edge of the forest. _Well, why not practice my flying a bit more, and go there?_

As soon as my feet touched the snowy ground, I lost my balance and fell. When I stood up, I fell again. _Good job, Frost,_ I scolded myself, but almost immediately forgot my clumsiness. I had just flown! All by myself! Well, not like there would be anyone to teach me, but whatever. I was proud of myself and chuckled, brushing some snow off of my cloak.

 _Good. I'm at the village. What am I going to do now?_ I wondered. I decided to ask around for what this place was called.

I walked into town and said hello a couple of times, not addressing anyone in particular, waved to a few people I walked past, being kind. Strangely, though, nobody reacted. _Maybe they're too busy?_ It kept bothering me, though.

I noticed a kid chasing a dog through the main street. _Let's see. Kids are always kind enough to stop and answer, right?_ I crouched down and asked the boy: "Hello, do you know where I am?"

Like the rest, he didn't acknowledge me crouching here. But he was taking this very serious, as he didn't slow down, and didn't move to run around me. I noticed this all in the split second before he ran straight through me.

It was as if I wasn't even there…

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

Heyy Fanfic readers! Welcome to my story. This is my first story ever, so please tell me what you think should be changed (I'm not an native to the English language), or if you have a request as for what you would like to see Jack doing. I won't do much drama, for Jack doesn't know anyone - yet. But if you got an good idea, let me know and I'll see what I can do!

Also, if you have seen the movie, you may have noticed that this is exactly what happens in the first 3:16 minutes. I have done that to give you guys a opportunity to help with making this story unfold(and because I have very few ideas for this story haha XD).

See you next chapter,

CrazyDragon200.


	2. Flee

The rest of the night, everybody I came across phased straight trough me. They couldn't see me, hear me, or touch me, proven by not reacting and walking trough me. I even went to another town to see if I was visible there, if it was only a local spell or something, but to no avail.

I was truly invisible.

I was back on the lake I first came from, sitting on a rock. I had overheard someone in the other village saying that he was going to travel to Burgess, and when I had followed him – not having anything better to do anyway – he led me here. So, by the end of the night, I sat here on my rock, and was a whole lot wiser than I was at the beginning of it; considering that I haven't known anything, safe for my own name – and even that had to be told to me by the moon.

A loud, female voice woke me from my thoughts. It was a very sweet voice, as if from a mother.

"Flee, darling, are you there?"

I hadn't noticed the girl on the other side of the lake until now. The woman – apparently her mother – had walked up to her and laid a hand on her shoulder. The girl appeared to be very sad, more than usual for a girl of her age.

She didn't answer her mother. She just sat there, poking absent-mindedly in the snow with a stick. Even when her mother went to sit beside her on the rock, she did not respond. It was as if she was stuck in another world, one with only sad things.

"Flee, come on. You need to come home. It's nearly dawn, and it's so cold out here. You yourself are very cold too, now we're talking about it. Don't you feel it?"

The girl – Flee – still didn't answer. The only thing that had changed, was the fact that she had stopped poking the snow. She just sat there, hands in her lap, staring into infinity with that sad look.

Something inside of me stirred. Kids like her shouldn't be so sad. The other kids I had seen weren't, they chased dogs and cats, and played other games, too, like hopscotch, hide-and-seek or tag, and some were having snowball fights or were ice skating. I myself particularly loved those last two games. _Maybe I just love the winter very much,_ I absently thought.

But if kids like them were so happy, and always playing games, then why was she so sad? Had something happened? _What could that have been, to make a kid so sad?_ I wondered.

When I started to pay attention to mother and daughter again, I saw Flee silently crying. She was still staring at nothing, and did not seem to notice her mother trying to comfort her. _Whatever happened, it must have been something very big._ I stood up from the rock I had been sitting on and walked over to them.

Once there, I sat in front of them on the ground, hoping to learn more by doing so. I felt so sorry for them… I heard the mother whispering soothing words to her daughter, who still didn't seem to react. "I know you miss him honey, but you can't stay sad forever. And you can be grieving inside, too. It's just too cold out here. Please, just come with me. Come home." I heard a hidden message in those words: " _I don't want to lose you too…"_

So, it appears that somebody had died, or something like that. Also, she seemed to care very deeply about him. Who was he? Her friend? Maybe, but her mother also cared about him. Her father then? Could be. But I had a feeling that that wasn't the case. Could it be… no, that's impossible, right? But it sure does match her emotional state.

 _Could it be her brother?_

For the first time, Flee talked. Her voice was hoarse, as if she hadn't talked in days. "Mom? Why did he have to go?" Her mother had to think about that for a while, trying to find an suitable answer for her child. "Well… He was trying to save you. If you were to stand there on the ice much longer, you would have fallen in. He did what he thought was right, and he wanted you to be safe. He didn't mean to fall in himself, I'm sure."

"Where is he, mom? I miss him."

"I miss him too, but he's in a better place now, sweetie."

"And it's so close to Easter," Flee continued, "That was his favorite holiday… It is s-s-such a pity that he didn't get t-to go egg hunting in the f-f-forest…" Flee had started to cry mid-sentence. Her mother also shed a few tears, but did not show any other sign of sadness. I could see that it was hard for her to keep it in, though. I supposed that she was being strong for her daughters' sake. They sat there like that for a bit, and then she stood up, taking Flee with her, and walked in the general direction of where she had come from – probably their home. "Come, darling. I will make us some breakfast, and then you can do whatever you want. Maybe you could help me bake a pie? I know you love that," mother said. I followed them with my eyes for a while before getting to my feet. I had decided to look after Flee for a while, just to make sure she was going to be okay. Who knew, maybe I could even cheer her up by making a frost drawing, for instance. But for now, I would stay close to her.

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

-got nothing to say-

Until next chapter,

CrazyDragon200


	3. The appointment

I followed Flee and her mother to their house. I let the wind blow the door open when nobody was holding it, and while mother went to shut it, I sneaked in.

Once indoors, I walked around until I found the living room. It was a small one, but that made it very cosy. It had a couch in front of a hearth, a couple of candles on the dining table on the right side of the couch, a bookshelf with a lot of books to the left of it, and a carpet on the floor across the room.

Flee laid on the couch, staring at a book but not really reading it. Judging by the way she was looking, her mind was somewhere else. Probably with the conversation she just had outside with her mother, who was currently in the kitchen making breakfast.

I sat down in front of the couch, examining Flee. After a while, I felt a bit light in my head, and realized that it was caused by the heat generated by the fire. I stood up again and moved over to the right arm of the couch, leaning on it. By doing so, I accidentally made a bit of frost creep over the side of the furniture. I recoiled and willed the ice to go away, melt or something - but it didn't work, of course: ice doesn't melt in the winter. It was simply not warm enough. I bit my lip; had she seen it?

Flee looked up at the ice, probably having heard the crackling sound of it appearing.  
"Frost," she muttered. I was surprised. She looked over at the hearth and back to the frost, brow furrowing in confusion, which soon turned into wonder. Suddenly, catching me completely off guard, she looked me right in the eye.

It took me a moment to see that her eyes weren't focusing, therefore she was not really looking at me – but it was enough to let me know tthat I was noticed. I didn't know why I was so anxious about that first; that was what I wanted, right? But then I knew: What if she knew something about me? Like who my family were, who my friends were, where they all lived… Maybe she had even known me herself!

"Flee, will you come and help me with the cake?"

"Yes mom."

Flee stood up from the couch and into the kitchen, but not before she left me a note.

" _Follow me to my room."_

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Heyy everyone! Sorry that this chapter is a bit late, and I know that it's a bit short, but I'm still at high school and don't have too much spare time due to my homework… But I want you guys to know that you're awesome to stick with me, and all reviews are appreciated. If you have found a fault in the story, grammar, or anything else, please let me know. Also, if you have an awesome idea about what Jack should do next, tell me. I mean, I sure have some ideas on this but it's by _far_ not enough to fill out three hundred years. So all thoughts are welcome!

See you next chapter,

CrazyDragon200.


	4. realization

The rest of the day I waited for Flee to go to her room. Her mother was constantly watching her, so it was very hard to do so without being suspicious.

Most of the day, she was busy helping her mother baking a blueberry pie. When it was being baked in the oven, Flee tried to sneak away to her room. However, her mother busted her and wanted to know where she was going. She said that she was going to read a book in her room, but when her mother suggested that she could also read her book in the living room, she read it on the couch. She was pouting ever so slightly, but I understood that her mother was being lonely without her.

The blueberry pie smelled delicious when it came out of the oven. Too bad I couldn't eat it. They talked a bit about how good it was, and Flee commented sadly that her brother had loved blueberry pie's. I wondered what his name was. Her mother reacted with asking her about if she remembered how he had been very silly last Christmas. When Flee laughed and said that he had been imitating a reindeer to make her and the other kids in town laugh, I saw the sadness in her eyes fade away. Her mother seemed to notice that too, as she continued to bring up happy memories of him. He seemed like a cheerful guy.

Finally, in the evening, he mother brought Flee to her bed to tuck her in. She left the bedroom door open behind them, so I used that opportunity to sneak inside. Once they said goodnight to each other and mother had left the room, Flee walked over to her desk, took some matches off the bookshelf and lighted a candle, bathing the room in a warm, flickering light.

It was a small room, but that was normal in that time. It had a closet in the far left corner, a desk to the right with a bookshelf above it, a bed in front of the closet, and a window in the middle of the wall opposite to the door. There was a chair that was probably supposed to be in front of the desk, but it was now in front of the window.

"Are you here?" Flee asked, not knowing where to look. I tapped the windowpane with my staff. Flee, hearing the sound, looked over and saw the frost spelling a word on the glass: ' _Yes.'_ She smiled. "Can you answer like that? Because I would like to ask you a few questions." She was addressing the window. _'Okay.'_ She seemed really exited about frost spelling words, but she probably wasn't as exited as me about someone finally noticing me.

"Good. So… first of all, _how_ do you do that? That thing with the ice? Like spelling words or freezing couches."

' _I don't know. I touch something and it freezes. But I do have a staff that helps me with that.'_

"Awesome! Okay. Next question." She thought for a moment. "Do I know you? Somehow, you seem familiar."

' _No idea. I don't know much. Everything I do know is what I have learned today. Even my name."_

"Hm. That's a pity. So, what is your name, then?"

' _My name is Jack Frost.'_

"Jack?" Her eyes were wide with hope. "My brother's name was Jack!" Her smile faded again. "But our last name is Overland. So you can't be him."

' _Pity. I would love to be your brother.'_ I was being serious about that. She was such a nice girl. The other Jack had been a lucky guy.

"Thanks," Flee said, "but no one can replace my brother." She smiled nonetheless. "Time for the third question! Who told you your name, if you didn't know it at first?"

' _This may seem weird, but the moon did.'_

"Really? I didn't know that the moon could talk."

I laughed, _'Me neither! But it still did.'_

"Okay, I believe you. I'm out of questions, so you can ask me some if you want."

' _Okay… You don't need to answer if you don't want to – but I'm really curious to what happened to Jack Overland. Again, you don't need to answer…'_

"Well… Talking about it helps, they say. So I shall give it a try. Before I do, however, I need to know this: Are you real, or am I perhaps going crazy due to my brother's death? I have seen such things."

' _I can assure you that I am one-hundred percent real,'_ I laughed.

"I believe you. Thanks, I needed that."

' _Anytime.'_

She smiled. "So. It happened yesterday, right after lunch time. Jack was teaching me how to skate on the lake, and I was scared because the ice was cracking. So Jack tried to cheer me up. He did never like to see me being afraid. He told me that we could play hopscotch; there, on the ice. I told him that we couldn't, because… well, because we were on ice, of course. Bu he insisted. He asked if he would ever play a prank on me. I told him that he always did that – which is true, he was a real good prankster – and he laughed. _"Well, I am not this time,"_ he told me. He said that would go first, and that I would just have to follow him. So he made a small jump and the ice cracked a bit under his foot, and he pretended to nearly fall so that he would distract me from it. He thought I wouldn't notice, but I did. He took a second jump, the ice cracked less there, and with the last jump the ice remained strong. He then took this staff-shaped branch off of the lake which he held out to me."

When she mentioned the staff, I looked at my own. I had found it on the lake, too. Was it her brothers'? "I tried to get to it, knowing that Jack would help me once I got there. It took me a while, and - as I thought - my brother hooked the curve of the branch around my waist and pulled me over, stumbling a few steps back in the process. I rolled over the ice and looked up at him, smiling. He smiled back, and then… The ice…" She took a deep breath. "It broke… I yelled his name, hoping that it would somehow be one of his pranks again, that he was fine, that he would come back up again and yell _"Got your nose"_ or something he always did… But he didn't. I went back to the lake again tomorrow, but he was gone. I am still hoping that, somehow, he will show up and tell me that he is fine…"

She was silent for a moment, sitting on the edge of her bed, looking really sad. I wished I could hug her, or something else to comfort her, but I dared not to sit onto the bed. I knew I would freeze it if I did, and that wouldn't help a bit. Eventually, she started talking again.

"I have a question for you. Have you seen my brother?"

' _I am very sorry that I have to tell you, but I haven't.'_

I said it out loud as well this time. Strangely, she looked at me – as if she had heard me. Because I was looking at the ground, I didn't see her looking right at me, like she had before – but now she actually saw me, and her jaw dropped. She quickly regained composure, as she saw that I wasn't looking at her. I was a bit ashamed; if I had just looked for him, then I would be able to tell the 9-year old some better news. I then thought of something. I did not even know what he looked like. I tapped the window again, making my question appear.

When I looked at Flee, she was looking at the glass, reading my question as if she couldn't see me. I looked out of the window, to the lake that both Jack an I had been in. Something was odd about this, but I couldn't figure it out. "Well," the girl said, "He has short, brown hair, brown eyes, and he is very tall. Yesterday, he wore a brown cloak, a white cotton shirt, deerskin pants ending right underneath his knees, and he had worn skates, but he took them off before helping me to safer ice."

Suddenly, I knew what was odd. My gaze focused on the mirror image in the window and I studied myself. Everything about me fit her description, safe for the color of my hair and eyes. _Maybe the water changed it? Or the moon…_ Then it hit me.

I was Flee's brother.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Yes I know. It's short. Again.

But, at least it's something. I am going to upload short chapters to let you guys know that I'm not dead.

And again; reviews are appreciated. Don't be shy! Also, you don't need an account for that. Just hit that button, insert some funky nickname/log in, type your review and send it. Thanks in advance.

Until next chapter,

CrazyDragon200


	5. The story of Easter

"Flee? I think I might have seen your brother," I told her.  
"Yes, I think so too," she replied.  
I realized that I hadn't written that on the window. How had she heard me? I turned around and looked at her.

She looked right back at me.

"Hi, Jack," she said, her smile so big it almost split her face. I just couldn't believe it. She saw me? She actually _saw_ me? I had to ask, if only to prove that I hadn't fallen asleep and was dreaming this all.

"Can you – can you actually see me? I mean, like, see me standing here? And – and you can hear me?"

She nodded to both questions, still smiling. I laughed, still not fully believing it. It took me a while, but when it finally reached me, I cheered. Like, really loud. Flee looked at the door with a cautious look in her eyes, and back to me: "Jack, be quiet! Mom will hear you," she told me. I sobered down. "I don't think she will hear me," I said, "because she can't, like you also couldn't before. I don't know why that is. Hey, _why_ can you see me? What changed?"

"I don't know. One moment I was reading the frost on the window, and the next you just stood there. But, why is your hair white? And your eyes are blue? What happened?" Flee asked.

"Well, I fell in a frozen lake," I chuckled. "Maybe that's what happens when you do that."

"No, I heard about a girl in another town who fell in a frozen lake too, but she drowned. They had to wait until spring to get her out of there."

"That's terrible," I said.

"Yes it is, but that obviously didn't happen to you, so what did?"

"Well... the moon told me my name, right?" She nodded. "What if I were to tell you that he was the one to pull me out of the water?"

She nodded again, but this time in a slow, thoughtful way. "Well, it sounds a bit far-fetched... but you freezing stuff is far-fetched as well, and still it's true. So I think I will believe that."

"Thank you. So... You're my sister, and I'm your brother?"

"I never thought you'd ask that question one day," Flee laughed, "Why don't you remember that?"

"The water, I guess. I don't remember anything that hasn't happened today," I said, rubbing the back of my neck in guilt. "But, are you really my sister?"

"Yes Jack. Yes I am. I thought you would've figured that by now."

I thought about that for a while. "So I have a sister. And a very sweet one at that," I winked at her. She giggled. "But, why did the moon tell me that my last name is Frost, when your last name is Overland?"

"No idea… I have another question, though; Can we make mom see you, too? Then we can be a family again. And you can teach me how to ice skate," she added.

I loved the idea of belonging somewhere, and having a real family like all those other people in the village. "That sounds awesome! Let's try." I already went for the door when my sister stopped me.

"Jack, it's in the middle of the night. I should already be asleep by now. Aren't you tired?" She asked me. I thought about it. "Now I think of it... No, not really. I don't think I have to sleep. But if you are going to sleep, then what should I do?"

"You could go and freeze stuff outside," she proposed, "or pull people's hats off! I would love to see that. You can tell me how it went next morning."

"Good idea. I think that I'll just go, then."

I walked to the door, but when I tried to open it, Flee stopped me again. "Don't go that way, you could wake mom up. Or, if she can't hear you, the sound of my door will wake her up, and if that happens she'll be mad at me for not being asleep." She walked to the window instead. She opened it, saying: "If you go this way, you won't freeze anything in the hallway. Plus, how were you going to lock the front door again once you're outside?"

"Fair point. Okay, I'll be off." With that, I hopped out of the window.

I walked through town, looking for someone to play a prank on. Suddenly, I heard the sound of hooves. I looked, and saw a man on a horse riding down the road in a slow, almost lazy pace. He looked like a traveler. I went to the man and his steed, and walked along with the brown mare for a while. The man appeared to be sleeping. The horse was only going so slow because it didn't want to wake its tired rider up. The wind acted on its own, blowing the hood of the man's cloak off of his head. I was worried that the man might wake up to the sudden gust, but he didn't. The horse had stopped in front of the local inn, probably knowing that this was their destination. The man didn't wake up. The mare whinnied softly, but still the man was asleep. I decided to help her. But how?

Maybe I could freeze his cloak. Nah, that could be dangerous – what if he were to catch a cold? Then he couldn't travel. Maybe not. But what else could I do? Maybe the wind would help me. No, that wouldn't work, it already tried that. Hm. Tricky. I thought again about freezing things, when I got an idea: Snowflakes. They were made of ice, too, weren't they? Maybe I could land one on his nose... I chuckled, making the horse look at me. _So animals can see me,_ I idly thought. Okay, how to make a snowflake?

The image of a snowflake immediately popped up in my mind. I closed my eyes and concentrated on it. I imagined it appearing above my hand. When I opened my eyes again, a small snowflake floated there. I smiled, _never thought that it would be this easy!_

I kept my eyes open this time and willed the snowflake to drift to the traveler. It did, and touched his nose. The man woke up from the sudden cold, looked around, noticed that he was in front of the inn, dismounted his horse and walked inside. The horse walked toward the trough, as it hadn't been secured to the beam hanging there. I looked after it for a while, but it didn't walk away. Eventually I went to freeze more stuff, like laundry that hung to dry, the trees, several paths, and so on. I would love to see how people were trying to cross the paths in the morning and not slip in the process.

I once saw a cat being chased by a dog. I thought that it was mean of the canine to chase the poor cat, and froze the pavement a few meters in front of them. As I had thought, the cat jumped over it, but the dog didn't and slipped. The village was lucky for not being able to hear me, as I would've woken them all up by laughing so loud. The dog in question did seem to notice me, and ran away. The feline was nowhere to be seen.

By the time the sun rose, the whole village – and some other villages near it – had been covered in ice and snow, and I was lost. I had flown around freezing villages, and didn't mind the way I was going. _Great, good job. How are you planning to go back to Flee? Maybe she's worrying already,_ I scolded myself. I looked at the sun. It was completely above the horizon now. _Maybe she's not even awake yet,_ I hopefully thought.

 _No, she always wakes up early, and gets you and mother out of bed when the sun rises,_ a unfamiliar voice in my head told me. A few seconds later I recognized the voice as my memory. _Well, turns out I do remember some things,_ I reacted. _Except for the way home, that is._ I sighed. How was I going to solve this?

The wind tossed my hair. _Maybe he can guide me home!_ It was worth a shot.

"Hey wind! Bring me home!"

When I felt the sudden gust I jumped up, and the wind carried me back to the place I had come from.

When I flew above my lake, I saw Flee standing at the side of it, carrying two pairs or ice skates. That reminded me of it: we were going to skate today! _This time we'll do it properly._ She probably noticed the wind changing direction, because she looked up and looked at me. That expression! She probably didn't expect to see me up here.

When I touched down, a enormous ice flower fanned out over the surface of my lake. It glittered beautifully in the soft morning sun. "That's for you," I told my little sister. "Do you like it?" She nodded, still looking pretty much amazed. "Were you surprised to see me flying?" I asked.

"Well... Yes, to be true. But now I think about it, it seems fitting for you. Say, we were going to skate, but I am a little hesitant to go back on the ice again after what happened to you. Do you think it is thick enough this time?"

I inspected the ice. _No, it is not thick enough_ , I immediately saw. "Let's see," I told her, and pretended to inspect the ice a bit more. I tapped a bit on it with the butt end of my staff, and the ice thickened with every tap. When I was done, it was twice as thick as before. "Now it is. Come on, let's go!"

She sat down instead, tying the laces of her skates. _How could I forget that? You don't skate on bare feet, now do you?_ When she was done, she motioned me over, pointing at the second pair. I flew to her. "Those are your skates," she told me. "You'll need them if you want to teach me." _Again, you don't skate on bare feet._ "Guess so. But I don't remember how these things work."

"You don't? Really? But you told me just two days ago!"

"Before I fell in the lake, I guess?"

"Well, yes, but does that stop you?"

"Turns out that it does. I already told you that I don't remember anything from before."

"Yes, you did. Okay then, I think that I'll teach you something for once," Flee smiled. "Come on, sit down. I'll teach you to fasten shoelaces."

As she did, she asked me again if I remembered anything, it didn't matter what. She asked me if I knew which day it was, "No," which month, "Also no," I didn't even know the year: "I literally have no clue. Could be zero, could be 5000."

She laughed: "Five-thousand is a bit much, Jack! It is March the 26th, in the year 1712." I finished tying my skates and looked up at her. She looked like she had just remembered something very important. "What's it?" I asked her. "Tomorrow is Easter! That's great, then you can hunt eggs with me!" She beamed. I smiled; I had never seen her this happy in those two days I knew her.

Of course I had no recollection of Easter.

"Flee? I have no idea what Easter is about..." She hid her face in her hands, laughing.

"Dear god. You do not remember a single thing, now do you?"

"Told you so."

"Indeed. Seriously though, I figured you would have remembered that!"

"Apparently not. I guess that it's a holiday?"

"Correct. I do not know what the "Adult" reason behind Easter is," she made air-quotes with her fingers when she said 'adult', "but I do know that, for children, Easter is about hunting eggs. The Easter bunny hides them when everybody sleeps. In the morning, he goes and hides to watch the children having fun seeking his eggs.

"Of course, these are not your ordinary eggs. The Easter eggs are made of chocolate. That adds to the fun, as you don't have to boil them before you eat them, and they are much sweeter than chicken eggs. They are often painted in colorful designs, with some kind of edible paint; however, if you find an exceptionally big one that is completely gold, it will contain candy.

"You, being the expert searcher, always found the golden egg and gave each of the kids present in the hunting a fair part of it. Everyone always liked that about you; you always shared." We sat there a bit longer, and then Flee stood up.

"Come on," she said, wobbling on her skates, "teach me how to skate."

"Yes, of course," I said, having forgotten what we had planned to do in the first place. I stood up myself, and, of course, I had also forgotten to have skates on my feet, and promptly fell face-first on the ice. Flee laughed.

"I see that you'd also forget that?"

"No, I didn't. What gave you that impression?" I sarcastically said, laughing with her. I pushed myself up to my knees, grabbed my shepherd's staff, and used it to pull myself to my feet once more. As I struggled to keep my balance, I closed my eyes and tried to focus. I felt the ice beneath the gliders of my skates, and the water of the lake beneath that. It had had millions of skaters, including me. It remembered how they had skated. I mentally asked it to teach me, and felt it agreeing. I re-opened my eyes, took my staff off of the ice, and surrendered to the knowledge of the frozen lake.

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

I AM BACK!

This chapter is almost twice as long as the previous ones because I had a request for that; but I had some problems with my jumbled schedule (blame my school) and story-lines, adding up to the delay. I am sooo sorry, hope you don't hate me now!

I also had some serious trouble with the date of Easter, because back in 1700 they had a different calendar from the one we have today (first they used the Gregorian calendar, decided that it was not fitting well or something, then they used the Julian Calendar, and later revered back to the former one. And, to top it all off, each also used different ways to calculate the date of Easter. Moon phases and stuff. It took me a day and a half to figure it all out, and then still had to find out which day Easter was on... So tiring.) After a real long time I finally found out that it must have been around March the 27th, so I used that one. If some of you know more details about this, feel free to tell me and I'll see if I can fit it in the story. More, non calendar-related ideas are also very much welcome!

'Till next chapter,

CrazyDragon200


	6. Pitch Black

The knowledge of the ice guided my movements, and before long, it had taught me how to skate. It was simple, really; just put one foot before the other, and push away to the side in order to move forward. I tried it on my own. Right foot, push, place back, left foot, push, place back, repeat. As long as you remember to lean slightly forward and keep your balance, it is easy. Stopping was a little bit harder, though; you had to jump, make a 90 degree spin, land back on the ice and lean in the direction opposite to the one in which you were going. The problem was, again, keeping balance – because if you are not experienced with that type of breaking, you'd fall due to either your momentum, or to you leaning too much. I tried it after a few rounds around the lake, and, of course, I fell. "Well," I thought out loud while slipping over the ice, "seems like I should practice some more before I do that again."

My sister was in stitches. I took her some time to recover enough to be able to speak again. "Y-y-yes, I think s-s-so too," she laughed, rubbing her eyes.

"Are you laughing at me?!" I asked her, pretending to be mad at her; however, my smile betrayed me. I picked myself up from the frozen lake and skated to her. She was still laughing, but when she saw my failed try to act mad, she laughed even harder and fell on the ice in the process. "Okay, enough," I said. I formed a bunch of snowflakes and made them cling to each other, creating a snowball. I dropped it on Flee, and it worked: She had stopped laughing. Only now she looked at me in a failed attempt to act mad herself, making me laugh. Before long, something white and cold hit me in the face, knocking me clean off my feet. It was directly followed by more laughter courtesy of my little sis. "Oh, now you've done it!" I yelled. She yelped a little and skated away from me as fast as she could, laughing all the while. "Come and get me!" she yelled back at me. _Don't worry, I will,_ I thought. I formed another snowball and went to follow the nine year-old in front of me.

I had forgotten about my staff, which was still in the middle of the lake.

We skated around the lake, Flee was getting better at it with the second. Before long she was picking up snow while skating, and threw them blindly behind her back in the hopes of hitting me. She had hit me quite some times, but I was learning as well and was soon dodging most of them. I picked up speed and passed her, then turned around to watch her while still skating backwards. I made a snowball and threw it at her. She dodged it. "Very good!" I congratulated her. "Wow, you are a very quick learner, now aren't you? I thought that you couldn't skate at all!"

"Well, I could because you had shown me the basics before, but I was afraid that I had forgotten it. So I wanted to learn a bit more."

"Turns out that you hadn't forgotten it, then. That, or you are a natural talent."

"What about both?" she said.

I made a thinking face. "Could be," I said, which promptly resulted in a snowball to the face. I stumbled and fell again.

"Got your nose!" Flee yelled when she skated past me. I picked myself up again, and that's when she said: "Hey, Jack, where's your staff?"

"It should be in the middle of the lake, where I have left it," I told her, ruffling my hands through my hair to get all the snow out of it.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I don't see it here," she reacted.

That got my attention.

I skated over to her. "But it should be here," I said looking at the spot where I had left the staff. "Yes, you already said that," Flee said. "But it is not here, so where could it be? Can it fly?"

"Not on it's own."

"Then who took it? If it can't move on its own, then it had to be moved by someone. But if anyone was on the ice, we would have seen them. So, basically, it is impossible for it to be anywhere else than here, except if you have moved it yourself." Flee concluded.

"Or, you have moved it to play a prank on me," I bounced back.

"No I haven't," she told me with the most serious face I had ever seen on a child.

"But I haven't either." I looked around, trying to find the lost object. I didn't see my staff, but what I did see were two, orange lights, like eyes watching us from the tree line. "Hey, what's that?" I asked Flee, pointing at the lights. "Does that commonly happen here?"

Before Flee could answer, however, the lights blinked and moved forward. Out of the tree line came a black mare with those glowing, orange eyes. There was something strange going on, though; its mane was floating behind it and dissolved when it became too long. It seemed to be made out of black sand… Somehow, it made me feel scared.

"Er… no, that does not happen very often…" When I heard the fear in her voice, something inside of me stirred. That horse didn't have the right to make _anyone_ scared, and especially not my sister. But, what was it holding in it's mouth?

"Wait a second… Jack, is that your staff?" Flee asked me.

"It is! What is she doing with my staff?!" I was upset. Now, that was very rude of her. I charged at the mare, which turned around and ran back into the woods. I barely noticed my sister yelling my name; I was so angry that I didn't notice anything but the thief horse in front of me. It had taken off in the direction of the forest, but wasn't running over the ground; it was running trough the air instead. It was gaining altitude, aiming for the treetops. I jumped into the air and let the wind catch me, taking me after the mare.

I chased after the black horse for quite some time, not paying attention to where I was going. It tried to shake me by zigzagging through trees, houses or wagons, and at one time it would go up into the sky, and race trough the clouds. With my staff, I could have asked the wind to blow the clouds away; but without it, it almost seemed like it spoke a different language, as did the snow and the ice. I had a hard time trying to tell them all what I wanted them to do.

When I finally got through with them, they set out to put the plan in action. The wind blew me past the sand-made mare, which was obviously shocked that I was still there, and it turned the other way. I kept steering her like this, and eventually, I got her to gallop down toward a lake that wasn't frozen. Once near the water, I gave the ice and the snow the cue to do their part. The wind blew the snow in the horse's face so it couldn't see where it was going. The ice sprang up as soon as the mare's hooves touched the water, spiraling its way up to her neck. Then it froze solid, effectively stopping the horse dead in it's tracks.

I went to stand on the ice in front of the black sand-creature. It looked really mad at me, as if I had been very rude to her. "What?" I asked her. "Don't act insulted. _I_ should be the insulted one. You stole my staff! What horse does such a thing?"

" _The one sent out on a mission,"_ a dark, female voice in my head reacted. It had probably come from the mare in front of me. I was way too angry to be surprised, however. "Oh yeah? What kind of mission?"

" _As if I would tell you."_

"Seems logical, as I obviously am the one involved in it."

" _If I told you, the boss would be really mad with me."_

"I don't care. I want to know what is going on, and why I am talking to a black, sand-made mare."

" _For your knowledge, I am an Onyx. And if you really want to know what is going on, you should just wait."_

I didn't like the sound of that. "What exactly do you mean?" I asked cautiously.

" _Nothing more or less than I said,"_ she answered, with a very mischievous look in her eyes. I had a seriously bad feeling about this…

Wait, where did that tricky horse leave my staff?! It was gone! I looked around like a madman, and finally noticed a dark figure standing behind my back…

I turned around and saw a man standing there, wearing a long black robe, which obviously resembled a shadow as it fanned out over the ground. It had a V-neck, and the collar, along with the sleeves, faded into the gray of the man's skin. He had black hair, silver-golden eyes that vaguely remind of an eclipse, and that look on his face told me that he was used to being feared.

The man was holding his hands behind his back and looked at me. "Hello, Jack," he said in a dark, silky voice. "Are you, perhaps, looking for this?" He held out his right hand, and in it was my staff. I tried to get it, only for the man to hold it above his head, out of my reach. He clicked his tongue disapprovingly. "I thought you knew better than that. Because, how do you know that this is not a trap?"

The surprise was fading away, making place for my anger again. "Who are you?" I asked him.

"How rude of me. I have many names, but I'll introduce myself as Pitch Black."

" _He is my master,"_ the Onyx told me. _"You do not want to upset him."_

I ignored her. "What do you want from me?" I asked Pitch.

"Quite straight-forward, aren't you? I do respect that. Why, I just wanted to say hello."

"And, since you're the master of this… horse, you need to steal my staff for that?"

"Clever, indeed. Did the Onyx tell you that?"

"That's not an answer to my question."

Pitch laughed. It was a smooth sound, like his voice, but there was no joy in it. "No, it isn't. Forgive me my rudeness. I had found that I could not draw your attention, and saw this as a way to get you alone. I am not very much loved, you see."

 _Well, I can see why that is,_ I thought.

"If you go as far as to steal my stuff, then there should be more reason behind getting me alone than just wanting to say hello."

"That is true. Good thinking, Jack."

"What is it, then? And how do you know my name?" I demanded.

"I saw you at the lake, two days ago. Do you truly think that you were the only one to hear the Moon's voice?"

"You were there?"

"Of course I was! You don't hear the Moon talking every day, and certainly not to anyone. I immediately knew that you were special."

 _Had he already told me the reason I'm here?_ I asked myself. Not being able to remember said reason, I asked it again. "Why am I here, again? I do believe that I have not heard it." I tried to copy his mockingly polite way of speaking. He smiled at that.

"I have not told you at all," he admitted. "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to join me in my cause. You see, I am very lonely. I have many believers, that is for sure, but they all hate me. I need some friendly company, too."

I had been wondering about why I thought something was being very wrong. It irritated me that I couldn't figure it out. It had felt so obvious… Just when he said the word 'believers', it hit me. He could see me, and didn't expect anything else than to be able to do that. On top of that, if he was to be believed, he had been able to see me when the moon had lifted me out of that lake. How could he see me, when no one in the small village could?

"What is a believer?" Of all questions, I chose that one.

"Ah, I forgot. You are only two days old, now aren't you?" Pitch laughed. "A believer is someone who can see you, most often it is a child. You see, a child has to believe in your existence, before it is able to even notice you. That's why they are called believers."

"And why can you see me, if you didn't know who I was in the first place? I mean, you also saw me at the lake."

"Good question. I can see you, because I am the same as you. You can see me, too, but you didn't know who I was either. Now," he started to walk around the frozen Onyx, "did you do this?"

"Depends on how you look at it," I answered, still not fully trusting the man. He laughed again, however.

"I can tell that you were very frustrated with my Onyx here. Was that because of it stealing your staff?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I am making a conversation! The only problem is that you don't want to join it. Speaking of joining, _you_ still haven't answered my question about you joining me; and you had me thinking that you cared about answers."

"I do care about answers. But you still haven't explained what your cause exactly is."

"Hm. That is another good point. I want children to believe in us. More important, they have to love us. And, to be honest, I need some friendly company, too, like I have said before."

"You want to make children believe? But I thought that you had enough believers," I said, not feeling comfortable with it.

"Yes, _I_ do, but _you_ don't. All I want is to help _you_."

"Then why not give me my staff back? If you really want to help me, well… I think it's not very helpful to steal my things, you see, I kind of need them, so… perhaps you can give them back now?" I tried to reason with the man. He didn't really make sense. First he says something nice, then he says something that is not really clear and a little bit much unsettling, and when you ask what he means, he gives you some vague answer and hurries to talk about another subject. I generally didn't consider people like him trustworthy; I'd rather call them annoying. He better gave me my staff back, and then we'd see.

"You are right again. Good, here you go," Pitch said, holding the staff out to me. I cautiously took it from him – half expecting him to yank it out of my reach again – but he didn't. I felt the magic from the staff wash away a part of the unsettling feeling, effectively making me feel more comfortable. I relaxed; the man in front of me had probably seen that, judging by the nearly unnoticeable curiosity on his face. "Are you more at comfort with your staff?" he asked me, confirming my thought of him being curious.

"Yes," I simply said. No need to lie, he had already seen it.

"I can tell. You should have said that before; I would have given it back earlier if I knew."

 _Yeah… sure._ Needless to say, I still didn't trust him. I nodded anyway. He smiled at that.

I looked at the sky and saw the sun setting on the horizon. _Flee,_ I suddenly thought. "Hey," I said to the man, "I probably need to get going. It's getting dark, you know…" I started to walk away.

"What, do you got anything better to do than to talk to your own kin?"

"Well… I kind of think that freezing stuff is my job… and freezing is a lot easier to do at night so… I should go." I tried to walk away again.

"Yes, of course. I will not bother you any longer. But, do know that I will ask you again, as you didn't answer me now. Goodbye, Jack," he said, disappearing into the shadows. I shrugged, jumped up and let the wind take me home.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Whoo, the first bit of action in this story! And, what are your opinions? Do tell me!

If you want to tell me something else, anything, go ahead. I love reviews, they make me feel appreciated XD.

This chapter wrote like a train! Really, this is most likely the longest chapter until now, and it took me relatively short time to write. Hope y'all like it!

P.S. In case you are in America and wondering why I only react/post at night, it is because I am Dutch. I also live there, so when it's night at your place, it is day here. This may also be the cause that I, probably, make a fair amount of grammatical mistakes. Please do point them out!

Until next chapter,

CrazyDragon200.


	7. Bunnymund

When I came back, I didn't see my sister. She was not on the ice anymore. How could I expect her to be; I had been gone for the whole day, after all. You don't skate all day, now do you?

I skated a few rounds on my own, just because I finally noticed that I hadn't taken my skates off in the first place. Lonely skating wasn't as much fun as skating with others, though, so it was not really a surprise that I soon found myself taking my skates off and walking home; skates tied together in my left hand, my staff in my right, resting the crook on my shoulder. I had decided to pay more attention to my staff from now on, I didn't want to lose it again.

I walked around the house, trying to figure out how to get in, without using the door; mom wouldn't understand how that door could open itself. That was when I remembered Flee's window. I walked to it, hoping that she was there. Luckily, she was sitting at her desk, reading some book. I knocked three times. She didn't seem to hear me… Was she mad at me, and trying to ignore me? I hoped not… I knocked again. Still no reaction. She would have heard me, I had hit the glass hard enough. I froze it, hoping that she would notice when she was not angry anymore, and left.

" _I'm sorry, Flee._

-Jack"

I walked around the house a couple times more, hoping to find another way in. But, of course, there wasn't. Could I afford it to scare mom? Maybe she wouldn't notice… I could at least try. I walked to the front door and turned the doorknob. It didn't work; apparently it was locked. _Okay, so what do I do now?_ I asked myself. I barely noticed that I had frozen the door in my frustration. Well, if there was no way in, then I couldn't go. The only logical thing to do was to leave. That, I did.

I wandered around the town of Burgess for a while, but soon got tired of it. I had seen the town fairly often by now. I decided to go and explore the woods near our house.

It was a beautiful forest. The trees were tall, but their leaves were on the ground, hidden under a thick blanket of snow which was my doing. I didn't feel sorry, though; that's how things go. I had figured that I should take the responsibility for spreading winter. I also knew that it should be spring really soon now, but I didn't really feel like stopping with freezing things. It was way too much fun. I saw something strange: a snowless tree. It was growing leafs already, even some flowers were seen. _In the winter? But how? I thought that trees and other plants would go to sleep or something. Then how is it not sleeping?_

I walked over. Nearby the tree stood something else that was strange: A pink spring flower. It was one of the kind that would only grow when it was really warm, like, late-spring warm. At a time that all the snow would be gone, at least. But there it was, standing proudly in the snow. _Very strange indeed,_ I thought. It wasn't until then that I noticed the paw prints in the snow. They looked like the ones from a bunny. When I came here the first time, I had seen many bunnies here, even though it was winter. The only strange thing about these prints was the fact that they were as big as my foot. _Way too large for your average bunny_. I followed the prints and soon found myself in a large clearing, void of snow or any other sign of winter. _Wait a minute, winter is over when I decide it, and no sooner!_ I quickly went to freeze everything.

When I was finally done I went to stand in the middle of the now snow-covered clearing. _That's better_. Suddenly, I heard fast, nearly silent footsteps coming my way from behind. I had barely time to turn around before something very large and blueish-gray ran into my back like some rugby-player, throwing me face-first in the snow. I yelled: "Hey! What is happening?!" I was turned around to lay on my back, and found myself face-to-face with the biggest, and probably the most angriest bunny I had ever seen.

"What are you doing here, Winter?! It is supposed to be spring right now! I thought you could take a hint, especially when it's as large as an entire clearing!" the angry bunny said in a foreign accent.

"Whoo, calm down there. What do I know, I see a clearing without snow in the winter! What did you think I would do?" I said. "Besides, I don't even know who you are! It is considered rude if one doesn't introduce themselves."

"Okay, my name is Bunnymund. I am the Easter Bunny. And now you should explain why you are freezing everything in spring!"

"Like you said, I am Winter. Freezing things is what I do. My name is Jack, by the way. Jack Frost. Nice to meet you." I held out my hand, still laying in the snow with the Easter bunny on my chest. He didn't accept it, and also didn't move to let me stand up. He just sat there, giving me that angry stare of his.

"Er, can I stand up now? It's a bit hard to breathe with you sitting on my chest, you know." Still, the bunny didn't move. Finally, he said: "You haven't answered my question. Why are you freezing everything _in spring_? It is not your season. Your season is over. It is my turn now. So why are you freezing things?"

"I thought it was still winter. I knew that it should be spring soon, but not that it would be now."

Bunny finally got off of me. I sighed, and stood up. "Thanks."

"You do have to help me, now. You can hide eggs."

"Maybe that's not a good idea. My sister wants me to help her with _hunting_ the eggs. I don't think it would be fair if I knew the locations of these things."

"Egg hunting is for _kids_ , Jack, not for Winter Spirits. You can go and see how you sister is hunting eggs, but you can't look for them yourself. That's for the kids."

"Oh, come on. My sister really looked forward to hunting eggs with me. And to be honest, I did too. And now you have to go and ruin it?"

"I don't ruin nothing. The hunting is not meant for you. You are not a child anymore. It is okay to be around if you want, as long as you don't hunt. Oh, and you also shouldn't freeze things. Not eggs, not trees, not anything. Clear?"

"Yes, it's clear. No having fun, I get it."

"Hey, Old Man Winter, you always so grumpy?" Bunny asked.

"Who are you calling Old Man?"

"You. You are surely as grumpy as one."

"Well, I don't know about you, but I think that I'm not an old man. I am fourteen years old." No idea how I knew that, it just popped into my head.

"You are? Oh, sorry then. You certainly do look older than you are." He turned to walk away.

"Go home, Cottontail."

His ears perked up before slowly lying down on his head in an very angry way. Apparently, that comment had hit bone with him. He slowly turned back around. "What did you call me?" he asked softly, but ever so angry. "What – did you – just call me?"

"You didn't hear? Strange, you have such long ears and you still can't even hear me talking to you when you turn your back. Very misleading."

"Don't act stupid, Frost. You don't want to know what happens when I get mad with someone."

"What will you do? Fluff your fur and kill your opponents with your cuteness?" I looked away while suggesting that. When I looked back, however, I had a split second to notice something coming at me really fast. Next moment, I was laying on my back in the snow with a headache. I saw the 'something' circling around and returning to the large grey fur ball that had probably thrown it. "What _was_ that?" I asked. If I hadn't been grumpy earlier, I was now.

"It's called a boomerang. And, as you without doubt have noticed, it can hit people quite hard. So, I would advice not to be annoying anymore. Just go and leave me to do my job." He turned and walked away while I pushed myself up from the ground, sitting in the snow. It melted where Easter's paws had been, revealing the grass underneath. The green spots grew until they merged with other spots, and as the bunny kept walking, the clearing slowly cleaned itself from all the snow. The trees surrounding it also lost their snow, sprouting leaves instead and flowers instead. I stood up and saw that the only patch of snow left on the clearing was around me.

Bunnymund was looking at me. "Well? Are you going to stay there for the rest of your immortal life, or are you going to… well, whatever Winter Spirits do when spring arrives. It's your choice. I, along with my boomerangs, would advise you to leave."

"Wait… did you say 'immortal'? What do you mean?" My curiosity got the better of my anger.

"Nothing more than I said. We are immortal. Didn't you know?" He still sounded annoyed, but a bit curious too.

"No, I didn't. Was I supposed to?"

"Yes. I knew, too. Nobody had to tell me. So why do I have to tell you?"

"Well, because I don't know stuff like this. I barely know who I am."

I had never guessed I would ever see him so surprised. It would have been funny if I wasn't so serious. "But… you know you are Winter-" "Figured it out-" "-and you know your name-" "Learned it from the moon," I interrupted him.

"Wait, you didn't even know your own name at first? The Moon had to tell you?"

"Yep. Why, is that uncommon?"

"Yes. Please tell me, what _do_ you remember from before you became a Spirit?"

I thought for a while, but the more I tried to press my memory for any recollection from before the lake, the more my headache acted up. Eventually, I quit. It wouldn't work, anyway. I bothered me, though.

"And?" Bunny asked.

"Nothing. Every time I try, I get this headache. And that hit with your boomerang didn't help either," I added. Bunny didn't seem angry because of that comment, like I was afraid for. He was rather astonished. "Do you?" I asked him.

"Yes, of course! Everyone does! What happened to you?"

"Don't know."

"'Don't know' _? 'Don't know'?!_ What do you mean, don't know? How can you not know?!"

"Because, maybe, I don't remember?"

He stared at me like he had seen water burning. Then, he seemed to collect himself. He shook his furry head, and asked me: "Okay. What is the first thing you remember?"

"The very first thing?"

"Yes."

"Darkness... And it was cold."

"Where were you at that time?"

"In a frozen lake."

That astonished look again.

"Well… that explains why you're Winter…" he said. "How long ago was that?"

"Two days ago."

"Two days?" _Will he ever stop looking like that?_

"Yes."

"So, technically, you're two days old?"

"Yes." I was beginning to get annoyed again. The bunny didn't seem to notice.

"And you don't remember-"

"I don't remember nothing, no. Please, I can't help it okay?" He seemed to think for a while. Then, his ears jolted up, and he smiled.

"But maybe I can," he finally said.

That was where I got interested.

"How?"

He tapped his right foot twice on the grass. On the exact spot he had tapped on, a giant rabbit hole appeared. Now, it was my turn to look surprised.

"Didn't see that coming, eh? Come on, follow me," a grinning Bunnymund said, before jumping into it and bouncing trough on all fours. I jumped after him and let the wind take me through the tunnel to whatever laid beyond.

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

Hello people, I am back again!

Sorry again for being late. I could seriously use some help with Bunnymund, as I don't know nothing about accents, and also I have no idea what he's like. Please tell be if you have some information for me about that!

Until next chapter,

CrazyDragon200.


	8. Toothiana's Story -Part one-

**WARNING!**

There are many long stories coming up the next couple of chapters. You may want to sit down for it.

 **I** was following a running Bunnymund through a dizzying maze of underground tunnels. The walls, floors and ceilings were all made of mossy stone, but somehow it wasn't wet; the whole thing looked well cared for. I had a hard time keeping track of the racing Spirit of Easter; the winds keeping me aloft were mostly cut off by a lack of entrance, resulting in me having to run really fast until the winds picked me up again. After what seemed like days, the tunnel finally went up to a bright light, and before long I felt the wind gain power. I made sure that there were no optional ways to go – which would get me lost – before I flew past the giant bunny and out of the tunnel system.

First thing I noticed was that the wind was very warm here. Wherever "here" was, of course. Slowly, my eyes started to adjust to the sunlight, and after a short while I could see my surroundings.

I was floating a few meters above the surface of a very tall mountain. I had a great view from here, revealing a village very far below me. Ik looked completely different from my hometown Burgess; the roofs, for instance. Back home they were plain and straight; here they were curled up at the tips. Also, the houses had multiple stories here, in contrast to the single-stored houses at home. _Where on earth are we? It seems like a different world all together!_

"You wanted to get out of there really bad, didn't you?"

"Bunny," I asked him, ignoring the statement, "Where _on earth_ are we? I wouldn't be surprised if you said that we are in a different world, though."

"We are still on the same planet, kid," bunny laughed. "This mountain range is called Huangshan, and it lays in a land called China." When I looked at him uncomprehendingly, he said: "We are roughly on the other side of the planet."

"Really?!" I was astonished. "But I figured it would take way more time to get around the world than the time we took for it… how did we do that?"

"My tunnels shorten the travel distance. I can get from the North Pole to Australia in less than a morning."

"Unbelievable…" I looked at the landscape spread before us. The sun was setting, casting a orange hue over the mountain range we were on. The glowing orb looked far bigger out here than it did at home, making the sunset more magical than I was used to. I asked Bunny about it.

"No idea why that is," he said. "It just is. I guess that's why travelers say that this is 'the land of the setting sun'. Come on, we have someone to see."

I remembered why we were here: Bunnymund had said that he knew a way to help me with my memory loss. Bunny turned around to the tip of the mountain and took off running for the second time. _Why are bunnies seemingly always in a hurry?_

The wind was eager to help me up the mountain, so I had little trouble with keeping up this time. Everything seemed very warm here, which included the wind of course. At first, I didn't pay attention to it, but as we kept going up it didn't cool down – which felt strange. I didn't know why I had problems with it not cooling down, but since I was used to coldness I soon grew tired. That was when I discovered that when I got tired, I had trouble with staying aloft; so before long I was walking up the mountain. Bunny, who obviously hadn't noticed the wind leaving, was bouncing out of sight really fast. He already was out of earshot, so yelling for him to come back wouldn't work. I decided to sit down for a while. I would catch up with him later.

But even while sitting, it was still too warm. I tried to freeze the ground, or to make some snow, but it all didn't work; everything I tried just melted and left me with water. And even that was warm. I looked up the mountain to see if Bunny had came back, but he hadn't. I asked the wind if it could go and shift its direction until it came from the colder north, but the mountains blocked it when it tried to come back. _What would happen when I get too warm? Do I melt, like snow does?_ I wondered. _I definitely hope not._ The thought of me melting was not really comforting, and suddenly I wanted to get out of here. Only problem was that I couldn't fly, and running down the hill was not an option. So there was literally no way to go but up.

 _Not yet. I will sit here a bit longer. Hopefully I can get some energy back._

"Tired, Frost?"

I jumped a little before turning around to the voice. "Pitch! You scared me."

He chuckled. "I seem to have that effect on people, so sorry for that. Have you made a decision yet?"

"I'm afraid not. I had other things in my mind recently."

"Like what, if I may ask?"

"Like having fun, I guess."

That was not me. Pitch turned around to reveal a pretty annoyed Bunnymund.

"What are you doing here, Pitch? And what are you trying with Jack?"

"Oh, you two know each other? That certainly was unexpected."

"You didn't answer the question."

"You like answers too? You share that trait with Jack."

"You know him?" Bunny asked me, looking surprised and disbelieving.

"Why yes, is that a crime? You sure make it out to be one."

"Yes, it is a crime. Pitch is bad."

"- and you are not pre-judging," I bounced back.

"I have experience with him. He -" Bunny sighed. "Jack, look. We Spirits are the embodiment of both a element or an event, and a morality. You embody Winter, I embody Easter, and Pitch embodies Nightmares." When I looked surprised, she said: "Ever seen an Onyx?" I nodded. "Another word for Onyx is Nightmare Horse." _Well, that explained why Flee and I got scared of it._ Bunny continued explaining. "Besides Easter, I am also the Spirit of Hope. As Pitch is the spirit of Fear, you understand that we don't get along very well."

"Fear quenches hope, hope chases fear away. I get it; you guys are opposites."

"Exactly."

"And why are you being all hectic about him being here and talking to me?"

"It is not about you two talking-"

"Don't lie."

"... Okay, it is. But what I am mad about is what you might be talking _about_. You see..." he couldn't find the words. Pitch seemed to notice, and took over.

"He is being selfish; he wants you to help him doing his job."

Apparently, Bunny suddenly found the words. "I am selfish? _I am?_ You mean that YOU are! YOU want to claim Jack and get him to help YOU with spreading your Nightmares!"

"I am just lonely. Everybody hates me."

"And they have good reason to! You turn their dreams into Nightmares!"

"Yeah, well, I need a job, too. I can't just go and do _nothing_ for all of eternity!"

"Maybe you should!"

While the two of them were bickering, my head began to feel fuzzy. _Huh? Hasn't this happened before?_ It took me a while to figure out the answer; even thinking went slow. Finally I remembered that it happened first when I had been too close to a hearth. _Maybe it's about the heat of this place._ I decided to tell Bunny.

"Er, Bunny…" I stopped. The two opposite Spirits were having a shouting match now, and I couldn't find the strength to speak any louder than a normal talking volume. I sighed. _Now what?_ I has no answer. Meanwhile, the fuzziness grew worse, and I got really sleepy too. _Maybe I should lay down for a while…_ I thought. Another part of me, the part that was still alert, protested: _No I shouldn't! I need to get out of here, and fast!_ The voice was strong at first; but as it continued protesting, it soon became a faint whisper, unable to defy my sleepiness.

A fleet of tiny green birds attacking Pitch was the last thing I saw before I passed out.

When I regained consciousness, I didn't know where I was or what happened at first. When I did remember, I noticed that the temperature had dropped to a more comfortable one. _That woke me up_ , I guessed. Slowly, my other senses returned to me. I heard a chorus of birds chirping, or at least, that's what I guessed; I couldn't really judge well yet. It was the kind of chirping that was so high-pitched that it could either be relaxing – when you were trying to – or it could drive you mad – when you tried to focus on something else. Right now, I had nothing important to think about, so I had no problems with it.

I opened my eyes. After a few times blinking, the image before me cleared. I was in a gigantic room – and I mean gigantic. Like, the size of a ballroom times 20, at least. It had a stone ceiling, telling me that we were either underground or inside a mountain; judging by the big openings in each of the seven walls and the skies that were visible trough them, we were at the top of a great mountain. At each corner, there was a pillar. I was lying at the foot of one myself. It was decorated with circular patterns and curls, all very detailed. When I looked closer, I saw that the circles were all decorated with images; the faces of children, more specifically. _Why would that be?_ In the middle of the room I saw another column – but this one had fence-like holes in it, making it more like an enclosing. _What is that for?_ I wondered. _Wait, those birds. Were are they?_ I strained my ears to pinpoint their location, or at least the direction, but the chattering seemed to come from every angle. So I sat up to be able to look for them more properly.

Here and there I saw the tiny green birds – the same as the ones that had attacked Pitch – darting from pillar to pillar, or around the ornaments hanging from the ceiling. Some of them saw me and hid. _Are they afraid of me?_ I saw a brave one coming close to me. Now I could see that it was not a bird at all; it was a fairy. She had dragonfly wings, green feathers covering her body, a diamond-shaped bird's tail, tiny hands and feet and the cutest little face. Instead of a nose, she had a long, pointy beak. She smiled shyly at me and waved. I smiled too and waved back. She giggled in her high-pitched voice and zoomed off.

I stood up and immediately felt the wind rushing at me, asking me if I was okay. _Easy there, my friend. I'm alright._ It calmed down. I smiled; even if I was alone, the wind would always care about me. I noticed something: It was a cold wind. I asked it where I came from. It answered by showing me a picture of icecaps and snow, as far as I could see. _The north pole_ , I thought. _Does it really look like that? Awesome. Now I know where I can spend the summers._ I flew to the ornaments on the ceiling. It was crowded with fairies, who all turned around to the wind and saw me. They looked like I had startled them, but not in the way of scaring. Rather, they constantly turned around to each other to check at them, seeming to tell them something in their language of chirps. They looked really enthusiastic about something. One fairy flew off, and soon I was surrounded by the tiny winged girls. _Where have I seen this before?_ A faint memory came back to me:

 _I was in the main street of Burgess. A couple of teenage girls were standing around a handsome looking boy around twenty years old, and they were squealing and talking in high voices to each other while constantly looking back at the boy, who was obviously used to this._

The scene shifted.

 _I was alone with the boy from earlier. We were sitting on a nearby fence. The girls were nowhere to be seen._

" _Hey man," I started, "what was that all about?"_

 _The boy laughed._

" _That happens all the time. Ever since I started traveling around, girls started doing that. I was startled at first, but as they kept doing what you just saw, I got used to it. One time, I asked one of them why they did that. Do you know what she said?"_

" _No, of course not, I wasn't there now was I?" I laughed._

" _No, you weren't, but you should have been. She said: 'Do you have to ask?! You are so handsome! Everybody knows you!'" he tried to imitate a girl's voice, but failed badly, and we both laughed._

" _Did she really say that?!" I asked him, still laughing._

" _Yes, she did! I knew that I was good-looking and all, but seriously, they do go overboard sometimes." He rolled his eyes. "Fan girls…"_

The memory faded. _So that's why it seemed familiar. I wonder who that boy was. Maybe a friend of mine?_

The fairies were still doing the fan girl-thing. _Why do they do that around me? I am not so handsome, now am I? Girls never used to do that, they only did when my friend came back._ I heard a female voice, trying to get some attention. "Girls, please! What is going on in here?" The fairies made way, and through the created pathway I could see a woman who looked suspiciously like a bigger version of them. She had four dragonfly wings, like the rest, and was also covered in tiny, green, iridescent feathers. She had a large, yellow feather over the top of her head, and smaller yellow feathers like earrings on either side, near the place where her ears should have been. The same kind of feathers were around her wrists and ankles, resembling bracelets and anklets. Like her smaller copies, she, too, had a bird's tail, but hers was different; it faintly reminded of a knee-long skirt. And that face… it was really pretty. She had big, pink eyes surrounded by fairy-like eyelashes, and wore pink and yellow eyeshadow. Everything about her shone with a motherly love to her fairies.

All the mini fairies had fallen silent, though some were still looking at me as if I were some sort of celebrity or idol. _How could I be, when I wasn't even a Spirit three days ago?_

The woman looked at me, and her eyes widened. "Is it you?" she asked me. She looked as astonished as the mini fairies were.

"Er… mind if I ask what you mean?" I honestly had no idea. The fairies did, though. They chirped to her, all at the same time, very rapidly, creating a barrier of sound. I put my hands over my ears. Seeing as the small town of Burgess was never really busy, I wasn't very much used to a lot of noise. Even though I had my ears shut, I could still hear it, and pretty loud at that. It gave me a headache, so I flew away from it all.

Once outside, the wind blew away all the noise. _Thanks, friend. That helps me a lot._ The constant whirling of the wind enabled me to hear my thoughts again. I felt myself relax.

"Hey." That sweet voice. You simply could not be spooked by that.

"Too busy back there?" she asked.

"Yeah. My hometown is never so busy as this," I told her.

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't know that. If I did, I could have told the girls to keep their cool," she said. "Well, that is, if I had expected this. I honestly have no explanation for what just happened."

"You seemed to recognize me," I said.

"Er, yes…" she said, looking a bit spooked at me. Probably because I was being so blunt. I felt a bit ashamed of myself.

"Sorry, I… you don't have to say it, if you don't want to." I tried to make up for my mistake.

"No, that's not it. I, er, have heard a lot about you."

"How come? I live on the other side of the world."

"Yes, of course… you see, I travel a lot. For my job, you know?"

"I see. So, what is your job, then? I guess that you're a spirit, too?"

"Yes." She seemed glad that I asked. "I am the tooth fairy."

"So that's why you travel! You collect children's teeth. From all over the world?"

"Yes, but I stopped doing field work a long time ago. The girls do that now."

"How long ago?"

She thought about that for a while. "One-hundred and thirty-seven years, give or take?" she admitted, rubbing her arm.

"Whoa, that's quite a long time! Why?"

"I don't really remember. That's pretty ironic, though, as I am the Guardian of Memories."

"Yeah, indeed," I chuckled. "So, since you know my name, what's yours?"

"Ah yes. How rude of me. My name is Toothiana. You can call me Tooth."

"Nice to meet you, Tooth. My name is Jackson Overland Frost, but most people call me Jack," I said. _How do I know that my full name is Jackson? Nobody told me. Ah well. Never mind._ I held my hand out to her. She shook it.

"Nice too meet you too, Jack."

Then it hit me. "Wait a second… Did you just say that you were the Guardian of Memories?"

"Yes, why?"

So Bunny had taken me here, because she could help me with my failing memory! That was just genius.

"Has Bunny told you why we're here?"

"Bunny? Is he here, too?" She started to look around, trying to find him.

"He isn't here?"

"No, I haven't seen him."

"Then how did I get here?"

"One of the girls came to get me. When I followed her, she led me to you. You had passed out on the mountain side. I figured that your temperature was way to high for a Winter Spirit, so I took you here and placed you under the Northern Colum for the wind to be able to reach you. I hoped that it would cool you down enough so you could wake up again. Luckily, it did."

I nodded. "And you haven't seen Bunny anywhere?"

"Like I said, I haven't. Should I?"

"Well, yes. He was way ahead of me when I passed out."

"He left you all alone?" _Is she concerned about me?_

"Yes- Wait… No, he hasn't," I remembered. "He came back for me, but got in a fight with Pitch. Those two hate each other, apparently."

"Pitch? He was there too?" She sounded shocked.

"… Yes… Why does everyone make such a fuzz about it? He's just lonely, that's all. You can't blame a man for seeking contact with others." _Right?_

"What did he want?"

"He just wanted to talk."

"About what?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because you can't join him."

 _Wait, how does she know?_

"Why not? What if I want to?"

Her eyes went wide with disbelief.

"Do you really want to?" She quietly asked me, immediately making me regret that one sentence.

"I don't know. I don't think he's that bad, really. He may be the embodiment of Fear, but that doesn't mean he should be evil, right?"

"Not just that, no. But his actions play a great role in this. He scares people on purpose, and gives children nightmares without having a good reason for it."

"Maybe he just needs to do that? I mean…" my voice faded away. I didn't know why he would need to do that. I didn't even know why I was trying to defend him. _I know nothing anymore_ ; _not for sure, that is._

"No, he doesn't. He just likes to do that. He could just stick to the basics of fear, which is keeping people alive. Like being afraid of a big predator. That would trigger the adrenaline in the body, which in turn would allow one to escape that predator. What he does is nearly the opposite. Ever heard of the term 'being scared to death'? That actually happened once. Guess why that was."

"Don't know?" _Do I want to?_

"Because Mr. Boogeyman decided to have a laugh." She said grimly.

"Oh. No, that's not good." _Duh. Nice choice of words, Jack._

"No it isn't. That's why we make such a fuzz about him talking to you. You're a good guy. You mean no harm to anyone, I can tell. And we want to keep you that way."

"Okay... I think I get it now, thanks."

"You're welcome," she said, smiling a bit at me.

 _So Pitch really_ is _bad, then. Does that mean that Tooth an Bunny are good? I mean, Bunny is Pitch's opposite. And Tooth's a friend of Bunny's. Yes, I guess that they are the good ones, then. But, one can never be too sure._

"Tooth?"

"Yes?"

"If pitch's bad – and if we're working with a black- and whitelist – does that mean that you and Bunny are the good ones?"

"Well… Technically, yes. Yes we are."

"So what do you guys do, then?"

"We watch over the children of the world. Keep them safe, make sure they have a proper childhood."

"You said that you were a Guardian. Is that why?"

"Yes. I am one of the four Guardians of Childhood."

"Are there only four of you?"

"Yes. There used to be more of us, but they've all gone."

 _That doesn't sound good._

"Gone where?"

"Has the Moon not told you?"

"Should he have?"

"He told me."

"Really? All he told _me_ was my name. I figured it to be normal. Are you saying that it isn't?" I asked her, being a bit confused.

"Yes, I am. That is not normal. Maybe he thought you'd figure it out. Or he trusted Bunnymund to take you to me, so I could tell you..." she thought out loud. "Anyhow, you need to know. May I tell you?"

"Of course."

"Okay. Well, we Spirits have a job to do. Mine is collecting teeth, Bunny's is hiding eggs at Easter, Pitch's is scaring people – although nobody told him to go overboard with it –, Sandy's is spreading dreams, and North's is to put presents under Christmas trees.

"When we do our job, kids will start noticing. They begin to think something or someone is doing that, and as it keeps happening, they start believing it. And when they are almost sure that it can't be a coincidence, they will start seeing us. And that is when we get our first Believer.

"The more kids are believing in us, the stronger we get. We will become better at our jobs, and in turn we make more kids believing in us, which will make us stronger, and so on.

"And that is where Pitch comes in. He makes the children afraid, disheartening them in the process. They lose faith in us, and then we will weaken. And when the last child stops believing, we will disappear, along with our job and morality. Normally, the Moon will choose someone new to replace the lost Spirit.

"But Pitch also gains strength if people are afraid. So, as we try to keep kids believing in us, he tries to scare them to get stronger himself. And when he is strong enough, he can make one of us disappear. The unlucky one won't be able to do their job, and slowly but surely, they will be forgotten. And the Moon is not able to do anything about that."

I rubbed my forehead, trying to wrap my head around it. It took me a while, but eventually, I got it.

"So, if I get it right, this is what happened to the others: Pitch made them disappear, and they were forgotten. That's why there is no one in their stead, leaving you with a number of four."

"Exactly."

"But why not choose someone else to join you?"

"We don't choose who joins us. The Moon does."

"Right…" I frowned. "Well, this is _way_ more complicated than I thought."

Tooth laughed. It was a beautiful, light laugh that made me smile myself.

"I guess it is," she said, still chuckling.

"Okay. So, for starters, when does one become a Spirit?"

"Usually when someone does something extremely selfless, and it has something to do with their eventual job."

"Selfless? Like saving someone?"

"Yes, could be."

 _So I have saved someone. Probably from falling through the ice, because that's where I ended up. But who?_ I thought about that.

 _Maybe Flee? She's my sister, so it would be logical for me to be near her at the time. She loves skating, like me. Were we skating? Would explain the ice._

"What did you do?" I asked Tooth.

Heyy people,

Whoo, that was quite the long chapter. I will upload the second half of this shortly after, so you guys can continue reading. And as always, leave me a review to tell me what you think! Thanks in advance.

Stay awesome,

CrazyDragon200.


	9. Toothiana's Story -Part two-

"What did you do?" I asked Tooth.

"Me? I helped my hometown get rid of some kind of evil monkey-bandit."

"What? Now there's an interesting story. What happened?"

"Where should I start?"

"At the beginning?" I suggested. She smiled.

"Good one. From the beginning it is.

"There once were a man and his slave. The two of them grew close, more like best friends than slave and master eventually. One of them loved to hunt animals for trophies, while the other was good at tracking the animals. So they helped each other, but the tracking one hated to see the animals get killed, and looked away every time.

"Once the hunting one had killed one of each animal in the land, he had set his sights on the ultimate trophy: The head of an flying elephant. So he build a flying machine to go to the land in the sky, called Punjam Hy Loo. Once they reached the land, it was easy to find an elephant. But as the man tried to kill it, a woman with wings ascended to them. The man, having found a better trophy, tried to kill her instead.

"The tracking one found that killing a woman went to far, wings or not, and jumped in front of her, taking the arrow in her stead. The woman was deeply moved by his act, and healed him with a kiss.

"Her sisters had come to see where she had gone, and saw the man take her shot. They were mad at the huntsman, but the tracker didn't want his former friend to be hurt. He asked the Sisters of Flight to let him go, and they agreed, but only under one circumstance: He had to leave everything he brought; is former friend, his aircraft, his bow and arrows and all of his cruelty and vanity. When he agreed to that, the flying elephant he had tried to kill first flew down, touched its trunk to the hunter's forehead, and removed his cruelty and vanity from him. But after that, there was not much left in him, making him as simple as a monkey. He even grew a tail.

"The ape-man, feeling very embarrassed, fled away to the forests below. The man and the winged woman had fallen in love and married. And as soon as they vowed each other their eternal love, she lost her wings. They went to live in the village below, and were very happy there."

"That's an amazing story," I said.

"It is, isn't it? This was the story of my parents."

"Really? So what's your story, then?"

"A long one," she laughed.

"I'm listening."

"So my parents, Rashmi and Haroom, they lived in the town right there," she said, pointing to the city I had seen before. "Back then, it was just a small village.

"I vas very happy there. There were lots of other kids to play with, and the animals in the forest were kind, too. The kids always loved the way I was able to talk to them. I was just a normal kid; no wings, no feathers, no fairies. Just like everyone else.

"By the time I turned twelve, I lost my last baby tooth. And with that, I got my wings and these beautiful feathers. I was overjoyed, and rushed to the other kids to show them. They were happy for me, too, and I made good use of flying by going to the treetops, picking the ripest mangos and other fruits for them.

"But while the kids were happy, their parents were not. Some of them were scared. Others were selfish. Some of them wanted to use me for a circus, or wanted to force me to fly to the emperor to steal his jewels. Others wanted to kill me. The parents build a cage and began to hunt me down, forcing me and my parents to relocate into the jungle. I was really scared. The animals helped us by scouting the area for the hunters that were hired, by looking for a good place to hide, or by bringing us food and water. The children also came by every now and then, and told us what their parents were planning.

"One day, they told us that the parents were hiring a Mysterious Hunter and his helpers. He never spoke, or showed his face from underneath his cloak. My parent told me to hide in the treetops, only to get down at night. I didn't want to at first, but eventually I did, knowing that they would only make me do things that were necessary. I played with the birds and the small monkeys there. I saw a hunter sometimes, and hid between the leaves. Since my feathers had the same color, I blended in completely. Even when he looked directly at me, he couldn't see me.

"Several weeks later, I descended from the treetops one night, and found that my parents were gone. In their place was a black panther, which told me that they had been kidnapped. I asked him how he knew. He answered that he had been spying on the parents of the village, and that he had seen them follow their children to my parents. They had left a trail of "shiny round things", he said. I knew that those would be coins. He also said that a suspicious-smelling, hooded man was the only one that had actually followed the trail: The Mysterious Hunter. He had been the kidnapper. This all had happened last afternoon.

"Just then, a little green bird landed in front of me, and told me that the Hunter had declared that Rashmi and Haroom would be killed if I didn't show up in the village before dawn. Although my parents had told me never to follow them, I flew off to them anyway. When I arrived, my parents fought like crazy people to protect me; but the villagers and the hunters fought too, in order to cage me.

"After some time, I finally reached my parents. I wanted to lift them up, out of this chaos, but since I was only twelve, I was not strong enough. Rashmi gave me a pouch, and said that its contents would protect and comfort me. After that, they commanded me to leave immediately, to hide on my own. I didn't want to go at all, and hesitated. Eventually, I went, screaming all the way back into the jungle. I had an enemy. That mysterious hunter would not get away with this again.

"As the years went by, the sadness over the loss of my parents had faded away. The pouch Rashmi had given me, contained a ruby box, which held my baby teeth; but one wasn't mine. I felt a strong power coursing trough it. I had found out that by holding the box, the teeth in it would remind me of happier days, back when I was little. I had grown up, but stopped aging after I turned seventeen.

"The kids of the village grew up, too. Some of them lost their innocence and kindness. They had kids themselves. I started to collect their teeth too, so they would not lose their innocence like their parents. They hid their teeth under their pillows for me to find, and to keep them safe from their parents. I liked that game, and left them bits of gems or gold that I found in the mountains, in return for the teeth.

"But the parents became suspicious of why their children woke up with handfuls of ruby chips. They build a new trap, and the Hunter came back. One day, there was a boy named Akela who had lost his two front teeth. I went to collect them, but instead of Akela, I found the Hunter. Before I could attack him, the trap closed. I wasn't in Akela's room, but in a giant cage.

"The parents and the hunters took the cage to Punjam Hy Loo, and once there, the Mysterious Hunter declared that he had brought an offering to the Sisters of Flight. They were nowhere to be seen, though. But when he told them that he had captured me, there were voices all around. They were lovely, but had a sharp edge. They asked: 'Why cage our child? Where be her mother and father? What trick of men do you bring us? What do you seek from us?'

"The Hunter answered by withdrawing his cloak, revealing himself to be a tall monkey. He was the hunter my father had told me about, the one that wanted to kill my mother and hit by father instead. He said that he once was a maharaja, but now he was the Monkey King. It turned out that all of his helpers were monkeys, too. The Monkey King pointed an arrow at my heart. He told the Sisters that this was his revenge for looking like this. Before he could fire the arrow, I raised my ruby box. I pictured my parents, laughing and smiling, playing and comforting me, and sacrificing themselves for me...

"And suddenly, the cage was gone, and I was no longer alone. I was surrounded by smaller copies of myself: The Mini Fairies. I was amazed, and decided to make good use of this. The Sisters of Flight, the girls and I all attacked the Monkey King and his henchmen. It took me a while to reach him, but when I did, all the fighting around me stopped. I lifted him up into the air, knowing that I could kill him, like he did my parents. But I found it no good; I would be as bad as him if I did. So I let him go. The jungle animals decided his fate, and killed him in my stead.

"The Sisters of Flight came to me, one of them asking where Rashmi was. I told her that she had been killed by the former maharaja. Suddenly, they started to fly in a rapid tornado, and turned into wooden carvings. I was scared. One who wasn't all wood yet, explained me that if one of them died, they must all die. She declared that I would be the queen of the castle Punjam Hy Loo now.

"And that, I still am." Tooth concluded.

Hey people,

Here's the last part of Tooth's story. I'll update the rest of this story as soon as I finish it.

Keep reviewing, and stay awesome guys!


	10. Just wait for it and review

div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX174540744" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX174540744" style="margin: 0px 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX174540744" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-weight: bold; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX174540744" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX174540744" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-weight: bold; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX174540744" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" –/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX174540744" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-weight: bold; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX174540744" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX174540744" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-weight: bold; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX174540744" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Author's/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX174540744" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-weight: bold; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX174540744" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX174540744" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-weight: bold; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX174540744" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"notes/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX174540744" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-weight: bold; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX174540744" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX174540744" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; line-height: 23px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX174540744" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX174540744" style="margin: 0px 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX174540744" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX174540744" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Heyy/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX174540744" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX174540744" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" guys,/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX174540744" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; line-height: 23px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX174540744" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX174540744" style="margin: 0px 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX174540744" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX174540744" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"I/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX174540744" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX174540744" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" take it that you have already noticed me being very much inactive at the moment, but I am having a very busy time with /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX174540744" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX174540744" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"school and everything, and I will not be uploading anytime soon. As much as I hate this kind of notes, I hate it even more if people are not letting others know what is /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX174540744" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX174540744" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"going on./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX174540744" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; line-height: 23px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX174540744" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX174540744" style="margin: 0px 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX174540744" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX174540744" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"S/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX174540744" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX174540744" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"o, hereby I have /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX174540744" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX174540744" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"told/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX174540744" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX174540744" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" you./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX174540744" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; line-height: 23px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX174540744" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX174540744" style="margin: 0px 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX174540744" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX174540744" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Also, I will keep writing things, so that when I /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX174540744" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX174540744" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"have more /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX174540744" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX174540744" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"time I can upload it; and please, just review. It helps me out a lot, ju/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX174540744" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX174540744" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"st/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX174540744" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX174540744" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" to know what you guys think./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX174540744" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX174540744" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" So, for the umpteenth time; Review. Please. You can tell me/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX174540744" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX174540744" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" anything: what you like, what you don't like, suggestions, requests, mistakes that I'/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX174540744" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX174540744" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"ve made... put it in the comments. Please just do. I simply nave no idea what you guys want, and I am running low on ideas on how to keep this story rolling. If I get no ideas, then I am afraid that there will be more long intervals between posts. Not to threat, just to warn./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX174540744" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; line-height: 23px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX174540744" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX174540744" lang="NL-NL" style="margin: 0px 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="NL-NL"span class="EOP SCX174540744" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; line-height: 23px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX174540744" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX174540744" lang="NL-NL" style="margin: 0px 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="NL-NL"span class="TextRun SCX174540744" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX174540744" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"W/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX174540744" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX174540744" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"ell, that /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX174540744" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX174540744" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"kinda/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX174540744" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX174540744" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" wraps it up for now./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX174540744" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; line-height: 23px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX174540744" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX174540744" lang="NL-NL" style="margin: 0px 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="NL-NL"span class="TextRun SCX174540744" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX174540744" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Love /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX174540744" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX174540744" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"ya/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX174540744" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX174540744" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" guys,/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX174540744" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; line-height: 23px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX174540744" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX174540744" lang="NL-NL" style="margin: 0px 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="NL-NL"span class="TextRun SCX174540744" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 23px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX174540744" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"CrazyDragon200./span/span/p  
/div 


	11. See you next time!

Heyy people.

This story is now on hold.

I'm sorry, but I have no ideas or inspiration at all right now. I'm posting this just so you know I won't update this in a while. I might even start over entirely.

I want to say thank you to all of you who have supported me and given me inspiration. If you only discovered this story recently and have an idea about how you would like it to continue – say it! All help is appreciated.

When I have something new to say/post, you'll notice. If you have any questions, put them in the comments. I will start up an Q/A on my profile, and answer all guest reviews in there.

Thank you for all your support, and see you next time!

CrazyDragon200


End file.
